A Shinobi's Take on this Wonderful World Parody
by Zackery Silverstone
Summary: With permission from SpiritSage124. This story is a collection of "What If" from the original source "A Shinobi's Take on this Wonderful World". Hope you enjoy this story, and support the original!
1. Chapter 1

**This story is written based on the story A Shinobi's Take on this Wonderful World. Thus, the name. The idea for this story has been approved of by the original author of the story, SpiritSage124. If you haven't read the original story, you ABSOLUTELY MUST go and read it. Without it, this wouldn't have happen.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters. However, I DO own this story. And other things.**

Chapter 1

**Omake 1**

**(Meanwhile, in another universe.)**

"Ah, so that's how it is. I died."

Despite knowing that he was dead, Naruto felt strangely calm. Like he already know that everything was going to be okay.

"Erm, Eris? Can I ask you something? How did everything turn out? Did the war end? Did we win?"

Eris smiled, and Naruto immediately felt a sense of relief. The Goddess radiated serenity, and it made him feel relaxed.

Naruto World

_Uncountable amount of dead body laid around the battlefield, with a throne made of the skeletons of the dead. The crimson sky rained blood, and the shirtless person sitting on the skeleton throne simply raised his goblet made out of the skull of a man. The blood rains pooled in said goblet and the man take a sip from it.__He smiled, as his skin slowly turn black, painting a certain image to his body._ _Then, he uttered a sentence..._

"_Blood__ for the Blood God."_

**Omake 2**

**(Meanwhile, in another universe.)**

"...ask Sasuke to kill me, along with that Black Zetsu bastard."

Naruto finished when the memories of his death finally came back. In a last ditch act of rage, Black Zetsu was going to use his body to kill everyone that he hold dear to him. If Sasuke wasn't there, Naruto likely would have had his precious people's blood on his hand.

Leaning back in the chair he was sitting in, Naruto took in a deep breath. Sasuke was in a dark place, what with his claim of killing the current kage and revolution.

'But the look on Sasuke's face while I was dying is all I need to trust that he will do the right thing.'

Naruto thought with a short nod, he had no choice but to believe.

Naruto World

_The land was nil of life. Not even a single avian life was found flying on the sky. The lush forest now turned into dead forest. The desert became so hot that air would spontaneously combust into an explosion of fire. The mountain range was trapped into a permanent ice age. Even the sea is boiling from the extra volcanic activities under the ocean bed._

_The cause of this madness?_

_Sasuke got himself nearly killed by a newly awaken and enraged Hinata Hyuuga from killing Naruto (and Black Zetsu, but who cares about that parasites). In his panic, his newly gifted power went out of control..._

_And thus, the end of the world occurred, and it all because of a misunderstanding, an enraged woman and a guy with powers to control multiple elements, create portal while boosted by the power of the nine Chakra Beast in order to kill Naruto possessed by Black Zetsu..._

_**Congratulations! ***clap clap clap*_

**Omake 3**

**(Where is Kurama?) Part 1**

"I don't really get the dimensional talk, but you basically want me to go there and kick this demon king's ass?"

Naruto ask, and Eris nodded.

"Yes. Should you accept, you would not only keep your memories and chakra, but you would also be granted a divine relic of your choosing. An ability, or a weapon with god-like power."

With Kurama

Unknown to Naruto, Kurama was watching him from a different location, after being separated from Naruto after his death. Feeling confident that Naruto would no doubt choose it to accompany him in this "new world", it smiled smugly.

_"That's ok! All I need are my two fist!"_

_Naruto claimed with confidence and slammed his fist together._

It faltered. Then it's eyebrow started to twitch rapidly.

**'...Oi, oi! What the hell is this nonsense!'**

_"Are you sure there isn't anything you wish to bring?"_

_Eris ask with a knowing smile._

The grin returned to it's face. Surely his 'friend' won't abandon him right?

_Naruto tilted his head in confusion when it dawned on him._

**"Yes!"**

Afterward

Kurama laid it's body on the sunny grass field accompanied by one childlike Goddess sitting next to it's massive body. The cloud of rain on top of it's head just makes it look like a stray dog waiting under the bus stop waiting for the rain to stop. (Poor Kurama...)

_*heavy sigh*_

**"... Of all the thing he could think of... he brought his RAMEN instead of ME!?"**

_*grumble*_

**"Let see how your precious ramen help you in the long run you ungrateful little-"**

_*incoherent angry mumbling*_

Eris, who has been watching Kurama from her spot shifted uncomfortably at the sight of the gigantic upset fox-bunny-thing. She then pat on it's massive folded elbow in a comforting manner.

With the "Ungrateful Little Shitstain"

Naruto, with his mouth full with the "Noodles of the Gods", turns around and stare towards the sky.

'... I don't know why, but I have the sudden urge to hit myself in the head for something ...'

After shrugging his shoulder, he continue on his feast, oblivious to the piercing looks from the shadow behind him, waiting for the right moment before they strike the unsuspecting victim...

As they say, Ignorance is a bliss, until they bite you in the ass. Or literally tear you a new one. You poor poor bastard...

**AN: ****I hope you enjoyed the alternate ending to each of the scenario above. This collective of omake is in no way directly affects the cannon it was based on (unless mentioned specifically). Special thanks to ****SpiritSage124 for making this story possible. (Literally, I can't make it without him/her. Thanks man!)**

**And for those who is waiting for the other story of mine, I'm sorry. With the release of the new Pokēmon Generation, I have to scrap the original idea for that story. Its still going though, so all I'm doing is just readjusting the timeline and the likes.**

**Before reading this story, its recommended that you read the original first. Always support the original content creator.**

**PAIN FOR JASHIN-SAMA!!!**

**Zack out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but those that I own. Does this makes sense to you? I hope so...**

**Omake 1**

**(Meanwhile, in another universe...)**

**Axel ****Town**

Naruto open his eyes and took in the view. He was standing in the middle of what looked to be a park if the children running around and playing were anything to go by.

"This place seems peaceful."

Fwip*

"Huh?"

He heard something was being release, but before he could react, it was already too late...

twack* *thud*

Everyone stop. One of the child, a boy, is currently laying on his own pool of blood from the wound on his eye, courtesy of an arrow being shot into it. It took about five seconds for them to take in, but then everyone starts to panic. The people on the streets run for cover, the childrens run towards their parents except for the one laying on the ground. The mother of said child just drop to her knees in denials.

Then another arrow hit her in the head. Yup, she's dead now.

A man on the street sees the incoming group of people on horses wearing armor made of worn leather and fur coat. He tried to warn the other people, but one of the rider saw him first, and then aim a crossbow at him.

"RAIDERS! RAIDERS ARE CO-" *Fwip* *Twack* *Thud*

He's also dead.

It all happens so fast. One moment the populace of the small town was doing their daily routine, the next, they were plundered by raiders. Who is currently riding away after the successful raid...

And where was the protagonist of the story? Well...

"What the FUCK just happen!?"

... He was frozen in confusion, after watching the scenario above happen in literally less than 5 minutes...

Yes. All that 'plundering of town' happen in less than 5 minutes. All that was left is the burning residences, corpses on the streets and plundered buildings (which is also burned) caused by the fleeing raiders. Guess magic help the people of this world a _LITTLE _too well...

**~ Be careful what you wish for, less shit happens and hit you in the face at mach 10 ~**

**Omake 2**

**(Meanwhile, in another universe...)**

After apologizing to the mothers in the park, Naruto venture into the town.

"So what should we do first? We're in a whole new world, no one knows us, and we don't have any money."

So far, he had that he spoke the same language as the peoplepeople here and that the town they were in was Axel, the Town of Beginners.

He also tried to buy snack from a nearby food stand but found that the currency was different in this world. Go figure. Looks like Gama-Chan and his remaining ryo were nothing but a memento.

**"Town of Beginners... Keh! ****They should have sent us straight to the Demon King's castle!"**

'We don't know anything about this world, so of course we'd be sent to a beginner town. It may seem weird coming from me, but information first, Demon King later.'

Kurama merely responds with a grunt.

**Meanwhile, in another universe...**

Naruto is currently on the run.

Why, you ask?

Simple. Words got spread around that a simple stranger wielding strange powers that stink of Demon's stench** (Kurama: Hey! I resent that statement!) **literally kicked down the gate of the Demon King's castle and proceeded to beat the living shit out of the residence of said castle and his army made of demons and monsters.

The news spread faster than a wildfire. Many praise his name for defeating the Demon King. Others, not so much. Many speculations were made on his identity and powers. None of them is very flattering either.

Axel Town, along with many others celebrated the defeat of the Demon King and invited him to their party. Naruto, being who he is, accepted without any doubt. They partied for days and night.

Until the inevitable happens...

Naruto, intoxicated from the nonstop rounds of alcohol and stuff **(Don't do drugs, kid!)**, eventually tells the people of his battle against the Demon King and his army of monsters.

Nothing wrong, right?

One thing led to another, and he "accidentally" slip up about Kurama...

Naturally, this information is NOT received well by the crowd. Then the pitchforks and torches were brought out...

... And here we are, watching him run like bat out of hell being chase by a humongous mob made out of paranoid and angry people.

**"I knew we should have conquered these humans..."**

'Shut up Kurama! Don't you see the people chasing us out of town!?'

**"And whose fault was that you IDIOT!?"**

'... Fuck you!'

**"Fuck YOU!"**

And thus, he keeps on running, regardless of the terrain, occupied by the inner banter between him and his "buddy", and went straight into the mouth of a huge volcano...

The pissed off mob reverse their track when said volcano erupted, causing massive catastrophic events that wiped out over 78% of the population of the world. Even after said events were over, the remaining overall people decided to forgot about the incident and start over...

**~But hey! At least Naruto fulfilled his destiny of bringing peace to the world, right?~**

Ten years later in the future, Kurama was "reborn" and proceed to take control of the relatively new world. All is well...

***twitch twitch* ~Way to ruin that ending, Hollow...~**

shrug* I tried.

**Omake 3**

**(Where is Kurama?) Part 2**

"What do you mean that he's gone!?"

"I'm sorry!"

After being ripped apart by multitude of monsters before he could even finish his 'Super Special Limited Edition Mega Bowl Leaf Approved Ramen', he was sent back to Eris barely "revive-able".

Being reminded of his "buddy" when he failed to bring out his chakra cloak to protect himself, all he could do was lift his ramen in front of him and shriek "Protect me Ramen!" before he got owned by them.

Now, all he could do is gape at the fact that Kurama was sent to the world shortly after him out of pity from Eris. Eris, being Eris, forgot to remember where she sent our poor heartbroken tsundere fox monster...

**With ****Kurama**

**"... Join the Demon King's Army now..."**

Kurama, after leaving the clearing that Eris transported him, "stumbled" upon a paper that suddenly turned into a magical pamphlet that surprisingly write itself in a language that he understand.

(Read; Kurama was hit in the face with said magical pamphlet, causing him to yelp in an indignified manner. After he tried to blast the paper with a Mini Beast Ball, the paper absorb said Beast Ball and words appeared on it, prompting him to read said paper out loud.)

**'Bah! Who does these idiots take me for, an imbecile!? Such pathetic way of recruiting a demon such as ME to this so called "Army".'**

As if reading his thought on the matter, the words change again.

**"...We've got cookies..."**

**'... Really? Of all things they offered, cookies is the first thing they could think o- hmm? What's that at the bottom?'**

**"... We also got Bunny Demon Girls and offers belly rub on a weekly basis unless stated otherwise..."**

Without second thought, he proceeds to track down a nearby town, scare its inhabitant away and raze it to the ground by stomping it repeatedly, all the while wearing a goofy, determined (yet slightly perverted) face...

**~I guess years of being "inside" multiple person and influenced by their perverted ways DOES have effects on our resident fox. Oh Kurama, where did it all go wrong?~**

***All stares at the innocently whistling Hashirama, Minato and Jiraiya in the background...***

**Omake 4**

**(Is this the right way?****) Part 1**

After following the directions he had been given by Kazuma, Naruto found a building that was quite a bit larger than the surrounding house. Without a doubt, this had to be the adventure's guild.

Taking a short breath, Naruto walked through the front door. Immediately upon entering, he was greeted by a young woman wearing a strange (in his opinion) outfit.

"Oh, a visitor! Welcome to the Church! Can I help you with anything?"

Naruto scratch his head in embarrassment. 'Guess it was a mistake to assume that the big strange building among the other smaller, less strange building to be the guild...'

"...Ehehe, my bad. I was searching for the Adventurer's Guild. Can you show me where it-"

"Are you here to pray to the Goddess, perhaps?"

"-is... huh? What, you mean like praying to Eris?"

As soon as the sentence escape his lips, he knew...

**~He fucked up!~**

"... Eris you say, hmm~"

The once cheerful face was now covered by her hair, and the temperature of the room drops a few degrees. Suddenly, she grabbed his arm and started to pull him deeper inside the church with almost an unholy strength, if the way Naruto tries to resist (and failing) is any indication.

_Don't worry, my dear lost lamb, let me show you the true way..."_

'Kurama...'

***Suspicious Snoring in the background***

_The way of our Goddess _Aqua."

'KURAMA! HELP ME!!!'

**Unknown amount of hour later**

*Play "Fuck This Shit I'm Out" in the background*

"Aaaahh!!!"

The door to the infamous Church of Aqua was kicked off it's hinges after Naruto, in his panicked, kicked it off using the Leaf Whirlwind taijutsu moves. Behind him, the priestess along with a few priest chase after him.

Naruto, bounded by a huge rope usually used by sailors and seamen to tie their ships, along with some broken pieces of wooden chair attached to him in various places, kept running like a madman along the suspiciously empty street while screaming garbled nonsense.

"Why are you running? Why are you running!? We were just showing you the glory of our goddess Aqua! Stop!"

**"Run bitch, RUUUUNN!!!"**

AAAARRGGHH!!!"

**~Poor bastard. Think you can cut him some slack there buddy?~**

Fortunately for him, he run directly towards the actual Adventurer's Guild. Guess you have to look at the silver lining of things that happens to you...

... They DID, however, was forced to delete his memories of said encounter to preserve his sanity. Too bad they can't delete _KURAMA'S _memory though...

**~That poor, poor fox. But I guess it might explain his hatred towards Aqua though, so there's that.~**

**AN: Sorry about the delay for the chapter! It took times to unlocked something and rearrange stuff, didn't really help that this stuff is VOLATILE as fuck... Chapter 2 is up, with chapter 3 still in the making. As you can see above, the way I'm writing has obviously change a little.**

**Now, I have a "team" to help me with the idea on how to write this story! Hurray!**

Hollow **as The Narrator.**

~Zero~ **as Him/Herself.**

Tsun-Tsun **playing the Tsundere Characters.**

**Annnnd **me**, the guy who has to handle the eventual insanity thatthat would, will and has occurred in the making of this story.**

**P.S.: Sorry about _the omake,_ I couldn't really find a good source for me to use in the chapter 2. But I hope the replacement in the fourth Omake manage to somewhat satisfy you author dude~**

**Zack out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Go read it in chapter one.****Whew, am I glad to be back! Sorry for those who were waiting for this story, I was waiting for a "Special Package" to arrive before I could write my story. But I'm back, with a somewhat longer story for you.****Enjoy!**

**Omake 1**

**(Luna-Chan?)**

After a couple days of solo hunting, Naruto sat at the bar with a cup of something called "neroid juice". It was what the waitress had recommended since he didn't want alcohol.

Having completed a Silver Wolf Hunting quest by himself on the first day, Naruto had earned enough money to rent out an apartment for the week. He then went on a couple more Monster Hunting quests to save up for the trip he was planning to take to the next town, his eventual goal being the Demon King's Castle.

The other adventurers appeared to be avoiding him for some reason. Perhaps it was because he chose the Adventurer Class to spite them? Or maybe they were wary of him because of the time he had wiped the floor with a certain delinquent adventurer who picked a fight with him when he called the head receptionist 'Luna-Chan'?

**Flashback (The day of his arrival.)**

_After slaying the Silver Wolf and delivered the body to the client (I wonder what an Armory Shop do with an animal carcass?), Naruto return to the guild and head straight for the kind head receptionist's stall._

_Luna warmly greeted him with a charming smile, causing the people watching her to sigh in contentment._

_"Oh Naruto-San, welcome back! How did the quest go?"_

_Naruto rummage through his pockets before pulling out the signed quest form and placing it on the stall table._

_"It went OK. The wolf isn't very strong for me."_

_Luna took the signed form, checking it before she nodded in satisfaction._

_"I'm glad. It isn't normal for a beginner to start their adventurer with a Monster Hinting quest after all. The last person who did it didn't exactly return unscathed..."_

_A frown appear on her face. The guild which usually filled with noise went silent, as if remembering some terrible tragedy. Decided to change the topic, he ask her. "Erm, excuse me? Do you know where I can rent an apartment or an inn? I don't exactly have a place to stay for the night..."_

_"Really, then please wait for a moment."_

_She turn around, seemingly looking for something on the table behind the counter. Suddenly a small killing intent registered in his head, causing him to turn his head in order to look for the source for it. Just before he could find it though, a call from Luna distracted him before she handed him a piece of paper with something written onto it._

_"Here, an address for an apartment housing not far from here. The manager is a good friend of mine, so you should be able to get a discount for the first week."_

_Decided to ignore the insignificant killing intent that was directed at him, he replied with his usual wide smile._

_"Thanks Luna-Chan!"_

_The time seems to stop. As one, the gaze of the guild member slowly turn to him, but Naruto oblivious to such thing (or chose to ignore it) simply walk towards the guild door._

_Just as he was about to leave the premises though, a hand grabbed onto his shoulder, stopping him on his track._

_"Yes, is there a problem?"_

_Looking around, Naruto watch as one by one, the adventurer that sits on the table closes to the door slowly rises from their seats. The one holding his shoulder tightens his grip over it._

_"Who do you think you are calling the head receptionist Luna-Chan, huh?"_

_Several heads nodded at the question. It seems as if there were those that didn't agree with him calling her Luna-Chan._

_Oh well._

_Naruto turns around to look at the person behind him. The person didn't seem to be anything special, other than the fact that he was wearing a leather chest piece and a sword strapped onto his belt._

_Turning his head slightly in confusion, he ask. "Erm, what? Why? Is there something wrong with me calling her Luna-Chan?"_

_Hearing the confused tone in Naruto's voice cause the unnamed adventurer to grit his teeth in anger. Without warning, he throw a straight punch at Naruto's face, with his other hand still holding him in place. Just as the fist close in on Naruto's face, he casually catch it with his left arm._

_Naruto raises his left eyebrow, as if to say "Did he really think that was going to work"._

_The man growled, and then tries to pull back his captured hand. Unfortunately, Naruto anticipated it, and pulled the man towards him. Just as the man stumbled forward, he headbutted the man with enough force to force him to fall on the ground with a loud thud._

_Seeing how disoriented the man has become after a single headbut from him, he tries to leave, but instinct honed from a lifetime of combat causes him to lean his head to the right, dodging the blade swung_ _at him._

_The man thrusts his sword repeatedly, hoping to land a debilitating blow, but a miss step causes him to overreach his swing, allowing Naruto to disarm him by hitting his wrist with his open palm. The sword went flying out of his hand. Naruto then strike the man in the face with the same palm, breaking his nose._

_As he stumbled backwards, Naruto let out an unrelenting combo punches that ended with his opponent flying to his table, breaking it. Naruto looks around for his next opponent, but all he sees is dust left behind by the fleeing guild member._

_*Scoff* **'Cowards. First they show some backbone, now they ran like bitches with their tails between their legs.'**_

_'... I was hoping for a challenge after that hunting __quest. Oh well, at least they won't bother me for a time.'_

_With that, Naruto walks out of the guild, in search for the apartment. Unknowingly, this event also created the rumour of a new delinquent in town, and how he was defending his 'claim' on the head receptionist of the Adventurer's Guild._

_But alas, Naruto being Naruto, is oblivious to this, until the rumour got spread across the entire town._

**Omake 2**

**(Durian Quest : Slime Story)**

Naruto was pulled out of his thought when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Looking back, he found Luna smiling at him.

"Are you done with your quest today, Naruto-San?"

"Yeah, I am. What's up Luna-Chan?"

Luna smile wryly, remembering the uproar Naruto has cause in the guild when he first called her that. Not that she particularly minded. Naruto seemed like a nice guy, and it sadden her whenever she saw him sitting alone. He had even completed a handful of durian quest on his own free will.

Whenever Luna brought up a durian quest around the other adventurers, they would quickly avert their gazes. So when she saw Naruto accepted a durian quest, AND completed it, she immediately jumped at the chance to ask him to finish more of them.

Speaking of which...

Luna lightly clasped her fingertips together and smiled apologetically.

"Could I trouble you for another favour?"

**Later That Noon...**

Naruto found himself standing in a small forest clearing with a gravel path heading towards a forest area at the edge of the town. According to Luna, a lack of sighting of the Slime monster has cause a small disturbance among the town citizen. Although Slime is considered as nuisance by many, there are still those who rely on them for a living.

As Naruto walk along the road, he ponder on things. Specifically, on things that he had recently learned.

'You know, I never realize how important some of the monsters in this world is to the people. You would think that they would have been glad if there's less monster around."

**'Of course they would. These things are basically the norm for the ningen of this world, after all. Have you actually LOOK at the stuff they make?"**

Remembering the time where he went on a supply run in the guild shop and how confused he is with most of the items on sale, he couldn't help but agree with Kurama's word.

'... Huh, good point... Still, I wonder what they do with a Slime's slime...'

**' ... Maybe they ate em?'**

The image of a greenish slime creature being broiled inside a large cauldron pot enters his mind. Then both him and Kurama shivered in disgust.

'... Let's, let's just NOT think about it, OK.'

**'Who knows, it might even tas-'**

'I said don't even THINK about it!'

When he came to a crossroad that leads into different places, he decided to follow the track mark heading towards the large forest. Not long after, he found a large wagon and several horses tied several feet away from it, and a large enclosed cage attached to the back of the wagon.

'Think this is it?'

**'Who know.'**

'... Now what?'

**'Now? We wait.'**

And they wait. And wait. When it turns to nighttime, he suddenly hears a distant sound.

'Look, there's people coming this way!'

**'Then what are you waiting for, you dumbass!? Hide!'**

'Shit!'

After looking around for a good hiding spot, he eventually climb on top of a large tree where the wagon's horse is actually tied to. Just in the nick of time, as the group of men walking towards them appeared, carrying bundles on their backs and torches to light their way.

The group seems to be made of a handful of different class, mostly Crusader and Thief, with a few Mage judging by the way they were dressed. The leader, based on his more armored form and battle-hardened expression, lead the group at the front.

Then, a scrawny man walk by the leader, looking tired based on his pale, sweaty face and the effort he exerted in order for him to carry his sack, and ask him some question.

"*pant pant pant* Boss! How long are we gonna keep on huntin' these things?"

The 'Boss' merely shifted his gaze to the scrawny man, causing him to fidget uncomfortably, before scoffing in irritation. He said in a gruff voice.

"As many as it takes. Or would you prefer chasing those flying lizards by the mountain side?"

"O-of course not! I-I mean, of course not. It's just, some of the men are tired of swimming in swamp water and searching for the caverns..."

Behind him, most of the men nodded in agreement. Seeing the way his men seemed demoralize with their recent actions, he decided to lift their spirits.

"Fine. We'll take a break from hunting these monsters for a week. Besides, this is the last catch for the week anyway."

There were plenty of cheers among the men, some even throwing their sack in the air, causing the content of said sack to come out. What those content were, REALLY pissed Naruto of.

Slimes.

Slimes the size of a person's head, in various shape and colour, barely abe to move their gelatinous body as one by one hits the ground after being tossed around with a loud thud.

"What the fuck were you thinking, you bumbling IDIOTS! Get those slime back!"

The leader angrily shouted at his men, then dropped his sack and proceeded to pull out a club, wacking some of the people closest to him. The men, realizing their mistake, quickly gathered the barely moving slimes. Some even pulling their own club out and bashing slimes that so much as twitched.

On the branches of the tree, Naruto quietly growled. The sight of the helpless creatures being treated in such a way.

'These people... Thought they were just Hunters... turns out they were poachers.'

**'... Slime Poachers?'**

'If there's demand, there would always be those to fulfill those demands...'

**'... But to poach slime?'**

Turning his gaze on the scene, Naruto's gaze was focused on a particular slime. A blue, somewhat translucent tear shaped slime with a pair of round black orbs as eyes, currently fighting a mage with sudden burst of icy breath coming from its mouth. The mage dodges it and fired a fireball spell straight towards the slime. In a flash of fiery explosion, the slime was thrown away, landing several feet away from the tree he decided to perch on earlier. It's face slowly rises from the ground it crashed on, until it's gaze met with his.

Then, Naruto saw it.

The once determined eyes turn into one full of pained desperation...

_"Nngh... can't... give... up..."_

It's tiny form tries it's hardest to rise back up...

_"Hhngh... they... need me..."_

... Only for it's body to give up...

_"Hah... hah... hah... I..."_

... Only thing left it could have done...

_"... Please..."_

... Is to beg for salvation.

_"... Save us."_

Then the slime was knocked out, too exhausted from forcing itself to fight. The mage collected it before he and the others tossed the captured creatures into the mobile cage.

Naruto, after seeing such event, tries to jump off the branch he's on, but his body refused to listen to his command. And thus, all he could do is watch as the men walks away with their catch of the day. Just as he was leaking his chakra in order to combat the paralysis, he was pulled into his mindscape.

**"What do you think you are doing?"**

There, in all his magnificence, is Kurama, with his tails swishing behind him. His face scrunch in mild confusion, as if to contemplate whether or not the man in front of him has lost his mind.

"I'm going to free those thing, what else!"

Naruto shouted to the gigantic fox, his voice echoes through the entire place.

Silence.

Then Kurama spoke in deep, condescending way.

**"And then, what? You could just, set those slimes free, and expect this thing to not repeat itself over and over again? What about the other slime that got captured way earlier? The poacher? You think they'd just stop doing what they're doing, because a kid stop them once?"**

With that said, Naruto's shoulder slump down.

"... Then what do you expect me to do? I can't just let them go. If they got away, there's no way we could find those slime back."

Seeing how down Naruto was, Kurama sigh.

**"I'm not saying to just let them get away with it. Think Naruto. What would they do afterwards? Unless there's a whole market where they could just drop off those slimes at, they have to do it somewhere else. somewhere safe."**

"Then how am I supposed to find it!?"

Kurama facepalm.

**"Then follow them to that place, you moron! Honestly, calls himself 'The Greatest Ninja of them all', can't even think of a simple plan like that."**

"Wha- I'll have you know, I AM the greatest ninja!"

The two of them stared at each other, before both burst into laughter.

"*gasp for breath after continuous laughing*... Thanks, Kurama."

**"Bah, get out of here, you imbecile! you're ruining my rep."**

"Yeah, yeah."

As soon as he left the mindscape, he saw that the group already at a great distance, although not impossible to follow, with their torches guiding their way and their surrounding.

'Don't worry, I'll come and get you back. It's a promise of a lifetime, believe it!'

With that, he slowly camouflaged himself into the darkness of the tree, then leaped away to the next one, keeping his distance from the group as he became one with the shadow of the tree, like he was taught by his teacher.

**_TBC_**

**___**

**Omake 3**

**(Fatality.)**

'There's no end to these guys, and I can't hit that stupid spirit with any of my attacks!'

Naruto thought as he cut down another undead for the umpteenth time, all the while avoiding the evil spirit who was trying to phase through his body again. Who knows how many he killed, he had stopped counting after fifty! Just how many corpses did this town have!?

'If nothing else works, I'll just use Kurama's chakra and-'

**'Try using my power againts such weak foe, and I'll mince you.'**

Kurama stated darkly which caused Naruto to flinch, but the blonde quickly recovered and growled.

'Why!? I can probably hit this thing if I use your chakra!'

Naruto thought as he moved out of the way when the spirit attacked him again.

**'Suck to suck.'**

'You stupid fox!'

Naruto looked for a place to hide so he could come up with a better strategy. Finding a spot, he threw away a smoke bomb and body flickered away.

The Zombie Maker waited for the mist to disappear. Seeing the blonde's absence, the ghost chuckled and left to create more undead. But upon turning around, it froze with a look of complete horror.

'Okay... weapon and ninjutsu don't work, and Kurama's being stingy with his chakra. What other option do I have?'

Naruto thought from his spot behind a large tombstone. He then peaked out to see where the Zombie Maker had gone only to see that it hadn't move. Wondering why it went stagnant, he quickly noticed that a person was standing in front of it.

It was a girl, perhaps the most beautiful girl Naruto has ever seen. She had blue waist-long hair that was tied up in a loop at the top, and she wore blue thigh-high boots and an extremely short dress. This woman's looks were clearly at the level of a goddess.

She almost reminded him of Eris...

But what captivates Naruto the most was the girl's eyes, which were deeper blue than even his. They were calm, yet determined at the same time.

Naruto was pulled out of his awestricken thoughts when the woman spoke.

"Forsaking the laws of the gods... and raising the dead for your selfish desires..."

Naruto shielded his eyes when a bright magic circle formed above the girl's head, and he felt his heart skip a beat when he saw the already beautiful woman showered in a heavenly aura.

**'This energy...'**

Kurama stir from his nap, feeling the rising amount of power, and watch from Naruto's eyes for it's source.

**'... No doubt, that woman is...'**

***menacing growl...***

Then, it happens. An explosion of pure, raw fury burst from Naruto's body. It was so sudden, it knocked him out in an instant. The last thing he remembers was a loud, rage filled roar that sent him to blissful unconsciousness, unaware of the horrific event that would occur.

**'AAAQQUUUUUAAAAAA!!!!!!!'**

**_**

Just as she was about to finish with her 'incantation', an immense pressure suddenly appear, causing her to freeze mid-chant. Unbeknownst to her, people all over the town experience similar experience, albeit to a greater degree.

Some froze.

Some passed out.

Tiny portions of them actually DIED of sheer fright.

The cause for this?

A red flash. Then the chilling sound of absolute soul wretching scream of the Zombie Maker as it was annihilated in a single move. Aqua could only tremble in terror as a large figure (at least twice as large as her) emerge.

The being, with body made of exposed, bleeding flesh, walks (read:stalks) towards her slowly. It's wide, circular pair of white eyes stare directly at her, full with malice and ill intent, and it's mouth...

Shiver*

... jagged line representing a mouth, slightly opened and smoking from the Mini Bijuudama it just unleash upon the poor spirit. Two elongated ears similar to a rabbit's ears, on top of it's head, constantly twitching, acting like a radar.

Then it spoke in a dark, gritty voice...

**"You..."**

Aqua, frightened by the voice, tries to point her hands towards the creature, no, **monster **in front of her to cast a quick purifying spell, but before she could even speak, a blur, and it's face was right in front of her, eye to eye. Shocked by this, she stumbled back and fall to the ground on her ass, her eyes still locked with the monster.

**"You were the one..."**

The full moon shine upon the creature, casting a shadow on her terrified form.

It snarled.

**"YOU WERE THE ONE RESPONSIBLE FOR HIS PAIN!!!"**

It snatched her from the ground, by her throat, and lifted her off of it. Aqua desperately grab hold of the wrist of the hand choking her, but to no avail.

**"The Goddess Aqua. The one THAT church prayed to. I've been waiting for this moment since the day that I could practically SMELL the stench of your power at that guild."**

It spoke in spite, as it brought the desperately flailing goddess in human form close to his face.

**"It's payback time."**

Then she sees it.

Emerging from it's shadow, several red blood tails swishing behind it, and its slowly move towards her, engulfing her in a tight squeezing hug, from top to bottom.

**"Let's see if you can handle the heat."**

The red cocoon suddenly lit on ethereal red flame, burning her. She let out a muffled scream, and the struggle became stronger.

Realizing how futile her action was, Aqua turn her tear filled gaze full with pain and desperation, to try and plead the monster currently roasting her alive, but she froze. Why?

... For all she sees, is the cold, indifference, stare. One whose focus solely on her. Filled with a silent rage.

**"... You know, I always wondered. Since the incident with those 'Axis Cultist', what should I do with those guys. Should I impale them on a stick and stick them in front of their church like that satay stuff? Maybe burn the church with them tied to each pillar inside? Or just obliterate the place altogether."**

It smile. A wide, terrifying jagged smile.

**"Then, not a day inside of that guild, and I could practically TASTEthe residue of YOUR energy. Then I thought, why don't I take something more important? Something, which they CAN'T replace easily."**

It brought her closer to it's face, the smile still plastered on it's face, even as the smell of burnt flesh permeated the air.

**"You."**

***Mad cackling***

**"You see,**** acolyte and churches can be easily replaced, you humans are good at that, but the deity they pray to? Now those, are a _bit harder _to replace."**

It stop it's mad laughter.

And just before Aqua's life was extinguished, the last statement that the monster utter in low whisper sent her into a despaired state...

**"Then, after I'm done with you, I will destroy EVERYTHING you hold dear. Your followers, your statue, churches and tomes regarding your existence, EVERYTHING. You are not the first 'Deity' that I destroy, and you won't be the last one either.**"

It smirks again.

**"Now, _burn..."_**

And she did. The ethereal fire consumes her cocooned body, and burst into a large ethereal flame, lighting the surrounding area with red light. A few minutes afterwards, and the flame slowly dimmed down.

It released it's tails, freeing the now charred remains of the once beautiful goddess, and throws it aside like a pile of trash. Then it walks away, the smirks became a vicious jaw splitting grin.

**"One goddess down, plenty more weaklings to go."**

**Omake 5**

**(Meet Wiz, the Shopkeeper)**

"..."

"I-I-I'm so sorry! I thought I was about to disappear, and you so kindly offered to help... But that doesn't excuse me from using Drain Touch on you so suddenly!"

The woman, whose name Naruto knew as Wiz, frantically said as she bowed for the umpteenth time.

Naruto looked down on the girl wwith a grumpy look on his face. That wasn't why he was angry. No, he was irritated because his feelings had been toyed with. Unintentional or not, you don't just go around making a guy think that you're about to kiss the like that.

**(And you should be lucky she DIDN'T fucking kissed you, fool.)**

"I really thought that you were going to..."

"Huh?"

"I-it's fine! I don't mind if it was just a little of my energy being drained."

Naruto finally stop the poor girl from prostrating herself in front of him and looked around the shop he has been brought to. Apparently, it was a magic item store that Wiz owned in the corner of the town. And there were various magic items on the shelves.

"That much energy was nothing to Naruto-San?"

Wiz said and looked up with teary eyes. Though it was true that she felt a vast magical energy emitting from him, even if he was concealing most of it.

"Yeah, it's fine really. So please get up... anyways, I'm surprised a lich is able to open a shop in a town full of adventurers."

Naruto said as he browsed through the merchandise.

"No one else besides Naruto-San knows my true identity... if people knew I was a lich, it would surely cause a riot... but I don't do anything that harm people, so please don't tell anyone!"

Wiz said after standing up, only to immediately bow again.

Naruto sweatdropped as he thought of way to handle the situation. This woman was honest to fault, which was something he wasn't used to dealing with.

"F-for now, please stop with all the formal stuff! I promise to not tell anyone, okay?"

Wiz looked up and smiled brightly.

"Thank you, Naruto-San."

"S-sure..."

Naruto said and scratch his cheek awkwardly. Growing a sudden interest in all the magical items, he grabbed an object off the shelves and show it to Wiz.

"Hey Wiz, what does this item do?"

Unseen by Naruto, her eyes gain a glint to it.

"Oh that? Those are a vial of Refined Fire Dust. Other than enhancing some spell effect, potion concoction, brewing material, crafting artefacts and boosting certain types of clothes, armour and weapons with certain attributes depending on how you use it and the effect you want, it also act as a compound commonly found in various type of explosives."

"...huh."** "Interesting..."**

"It's also very volatile, so please be careful..."

"!"

Slowly, Naruto placed the item on the shelve and back away a few steps.

**'Out of curiosity, just HOW ****volatile is this dust thing?"**

As Naruto turn around to face Wiz and parroted Kurama's question, he was taken aback by the sudden look of pure glee on her face as she explain the properties of the Fire Dust. Out of nowhere, a white board appeared in front of him the moment he blink in confusion. Wiz started to write various words and shape on it.

"The Fire Crystal the size of an adult's palm usually has a blast radius of 25 to 45 meter, depending on the purity of the crystal. An unrefined Fire Dust has about half the blast radius as the crystal version."

Wiz pointed at the circular diagram with two smaller circle inside it, the middle being marked as FR Blast Radius and the smallest one as UFD Blast Radius.

"... what about the fine version?"

Naruto ask with a bit of hesitation, seing as the one he just hold **IS** the refined version...

"Oh, that? It's almost twice the size of the crystal. Something about the chemical makeup of it being more volatile after all the impurities were separated from it."

Wiz had a contemplative look on her face as she folded her arms to her chest, resting her chin on one of her arm, unconsciously emphasizing her bust.

'That's hot...'

Naruto gulped at the sight.

"If I'm not mistaken, high ranking adventurer tends to use the refined Fire Dust as a makeshift instant explosion. Other than an Alchemist, who can create a concoction in a blink of an eye mid battle, others just chuck it towards a high to mid tier monster with weakness over fire and explosion, and most of the time it would KO-ed those monster in an instant."

"How much is it then?"

"It's about 800, 000 Eris per vial."

Naruto could feel the blood drained from his face faster than a speeding train **(which he once outrun)**...

'Then whose going to buy it then!? It's way to expensive for a beginner town, no matter how powerful it is!'

He looked at the innocently placed vial of high grade explosive on the shelves with an incredulous look on his face.

"... erm, any recommendation for a solo hunter?"

"Oh! Naruto-San is a solo hunter? Then, I would recommend this!"

Wiz walked across the room and return with a wooden box in her hand. She opened it, showing a blue weird object the size of a palm with several holes on it.

"This, is the Adventurer's Companion. An ocarina imbued with properties that, when used to play certain tunes or song script, could be used to give the user or a selected target a random buff or debuff effect. The type of script you play determines the type of buff or debuff you want, but the chances to actually hit the intended target depends entirely on the user's luck stats."

'Uuuh... wha?'

**'sigh... She mean that the song you play decide what type of effect you want, but the chance for you to get that buff is about 50/50 give or take a few things.'**

'Ah, got it.'

"Naruto-San? Are you OK?"

"Huh?"

Naruto was shaken out of his thought by Wiz, who literally shake him after seeing how inresponsive he was.

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just wondering, how much does the item cost?"

"500 000 Eris."

Sharp breath intake*

Seeing the look of disbelief on Naruto's face, she ask in a concern manner.

"Is there something wrong?"

"HOW CAN AN ITEM LIKE THAT BE THIS PRICY!?"

"Aahh! B-because it's a rare class item?"

"Huh?"

Shocked by the sudden outburst, she decided to instead show him the data.

"Scan."

Suddenly, a list of information appear on top of the ocarina. Some of it being highlighted, like the word "RARE" next to the item's name in blue font.

"See what I mean by rare?"

"... I see."

'... Hey, Kurama?'

**'What?'**

'What did I just get myself into?'

chime*

"Come back again soon, OK Naruto-San!"

"Yeah, sure thing Wiz. Nice meeting you."

As he leave the shop and headed straight for the guild, he heard his tenant voice in his head, full with curiosity.

**'So, tell me Naruto. Why did you do it?'**

'... Just because. Do I need a reason for doing anything?'

Kurama snorted.

**'The Uzumaki Naruto that I know NEVER does things "Just Because".'**

'Oh yeah? Well maybe you DON'T know me at all. I did do things "just because" you know.'

**'Naruto...'**

Hearing the slight growl in his voice, Naruto decided to stop playing dumb.

'Alright, alright. Calm down furball.'

Growl*

'... do you remember the shop we just left? The condition of it, I mean.'

**'What about it?'**

'It feels... empty.'

**'Of course it is! the only people there was is us and the lich-'**

'-which is exactly my point.'

**'...'**

Reaching into one of his pocket, he pulled out the blue ocarina he purchased from the shop.

'She worked hard. You can see that just from how clean her shop is. Seeing as she is the only one around suggest that she work alone. The shop has a very welcoming feeling to it, but you can't help but feel a bit empty, even with all the items on display...'

**'... Just like home back at Konoha, huh?'**

'... yeah.'

They spent the entire walk in silence. Just before he sees the guild building though, Kurama spoke to him.

**'... next time we go to that shop, you better buy one of those dust thingy, you got that?'**

Naruto smiled. Stubborn fox, just can't let things go, can you?

'Sure thing, Kurama. Who knows, maybe we'll found something that's actually useful.'

With that said, Naruto tries to play the ocarina, occasionally blowing the wrong tune, causing the fox to laugh at him at his attempt.

~**Annnd, cut! That's a wrap everybody.**~

**AN: For those who were waiting for update, sorry it took so long. I sort of got caught in something, and when that problem is solved, Ramadan came and left me lying on the bed like a corpse in a mortuary. Not quite dead, but close enough.**

~**It doesn't really help that there's a lot of error in the making of the story, so shit just keep piling over them like a mountain of shit, so yeah... Not to mention the edited version (which is the one you just finished reading) is longer than the original version, making it more difficult to write.**~

**Especially the Fatality Omake. That one actually got change about 80% give or take a few percent, cuz the writer for that part just can't seem to choose what type of fatality to use. We decided to go for the mildest one out of 6 ways to die.**

**~That fucker's a sadist. And he's fucking proud of it. Fuck that guy.~**

**Zero... Just, go back to your room.**

**~Fine.~**

Sigh* **They don't mix very well with each other. Be glad he ain't gonna be a reoccurring writer.**

**Unless of course you want more character's death and mayhem. Submit your request in the review and we might add it to the future chapter. Who knows.**

**Anyway, if you manage to stay awake this whole time, congrats. Have a small omake as a reward.**

**Omake 6**

**(RR Time)**

**_*Play Konosuba Ost Before the Departures*_**

**Morning, at the Guild Building**

It was a wonderful day. The bird is singing, the sun is shining brightly in the sky, and our blonde protagonist is currently on top of the guild building laying down on the roof, as he watch over the town.

'Hey Kurama.'

**'Hmm?'**

'I was wondering...'

**'What?'**

'... why are we still here?'

***shrug* ****'... who knows.'**

The two of them sigh.

'What do you want to do today?'

**'Meh... Nap maybe? There isn't much happening as of late.'**

'Yeah... *Yawn* Napping DOES sound good right now.'

And with that said, both human and Bijuu close their tired, lazy eyes and tries to sleep.

**(Well, we can't have that, can we?)**

Suddenly, Naruto felt the presence of someone slowly coming closer to him. Too lazy to open his eyes to see who it is, he just let them be. It went closer to him, until finally, it were right beside his laying form.

"Nyaa~ Master's a meanie~ Didn't even tell me where he went~"

It(she) sit next to him, before glomping one of his arm and practically making it a makeshift pillow. She then purred contently, occasionally rubbing her head at the "Pillow".

Naruto just sigh again.

'I can never escape these girls, can I?'

Kurama snorted in amusement.

**'And whose fault was that? I told you to let them be, but noooo, you just HAVE to save em.'**

'Shut up, furball.'

Naruto and the mysterious person continue their nap on the roof without care on the world, until evening came and the sun set in the horizon.

All in all, it was a pretty lazy day for our protagonist. Let's hope he don't get himself into too much trouble in a later day.

**And with that, ends the chapter of the day. Remainder, the story above is a "special omake", which means either a one-shot special exclusive or a hint for a future event.**

**If you have a story to suggest, let me know. I MIGHT do it in the future, depending on future events, so yeah. I hope this chapter goes well, since my phone is currently lagging from how much shit I wrote.**

**Hollow out.**

**(P.S. we are currently busy with certain things in life, so do not expect a quick update on story. As a fellow reader, I would like toto share to share a story that I personally enjoyed, called** Marvel's Maelstrom **by **Pibbinator**. Its a pretty good story, based on the event of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, but with a very interesting twist to it. I'm not a comic geek, so this story is a very fresh intake on the movie in my POV. Give it a try, you may like it as much as I do.)**


	4. Reason to Fight

**Bane of Power**

**My name...**

A darken silhouette appears from the cemetary. It slowly walks away, towards the large, rusty gate. Twin crimson light that acts as a pair of eyes shine brightly, causing a chill to the spine of those that watches it.

**... Is Kurama.**

Closing in on the gate, the light emanating from the torches perch by it illuminates it slowly, allowing you to see the widened, jagged, crazed smile on it's now visible face. The Bijuu chakra has dispersed itself, but still, the way that the muscle knit together after being torn and regenerated over and over again still makes it uncomfortable to see.

**Now, you may have been calling me a monster, after what I did to that blue haired wench.**

It walks pass the gate, towards the inner parts of town, bypassing several unconscious (or dead) bodies of it's citizen.

**I don't really give a fuck.**

It snorted with disdain in its face, the eerie smile still there.

**Because I've been called worse than a monster.**

It sees a torch next to a body on the pavement, blocking its way up ahead.

**Because you don't fucking KNOW who I am!**

A tail made of pure Bijuu chakra appear, which it uses to slap them away into a house next to the pathway, creating a loud explosion, and smoke to come out of the house. Instead of watching the house burn, it simply continues on it's way, as if nothing had happened.

It's singular tail swishing about behind it.

**Why...**

As the fire grows and spread to other buildings, it ignores the searing heat that the fire causes, it's chakra cloak protecting it's vessel from it.

**Why does it ALWAYS had to be him...**

It stops on it's track.

As several unconscious figure last down on the pavement of the street, illuminated by the light from fire, one particular body draws it's attention.

A small boy, in tattered clothing, lays upside down.

The image overlapped with one of it's earlier memories of it's vessel.

_A small child, left in the rain, as his unconscious body lay on the muddy puddle after being thrown away by a bunch of children thrice his size. The purple bruises on his body slowly disappearing, as the miniscule amount of it's power heals the child, albeit slowly._

It snorted.

Then continued its walk, over stepping the bodies with hidden grace.

The fire has grown large enough, that it illuminated the entire street. The being ignores it however, lost in thought...

_The child, now a tad grown up, and in a horrendous outfit no less, was currently laying upside down in his own pool of blood, as droplets of water coming down from the waterfall next to him rains down on his back. Another child, walks away from the scene, albeit with injuries that should have left him disabled._

**I should have killed the Uchiha back then...**

_The child, now a teenager, was being cradled by a women with a dark blue hair, as she tries to heal him with her chakra. The boy's injuries however, was proven to be quite stubborn, as the rod that pierces his body was made with the intention of his demise. It's chakra, wild inside the boy, as it was being siphoned away from it's vessel..._

**I should have wiped out that bastard's family line from the start...**

_The child, slightly older than before, was currently struggling to stand up, despite his grievous injuries, with his allies' dead corpses littering the battlefield. In front of him? A white, pale man, with large horn adorning his head. His unique eyes gleam with a hint of madness, as he laugh maniacally at the sight..._

**Fucking Uchiha...**

_Said man now currently laying on the black, scorched land, with his eyes wide in disbelief, as several black rod pierces his body, one of which was still connected to the hand of a kneeling teenager right beside him, dressed in tattered clothing, ruined by non-stop battle. The once sun kissed blonde hair was grey white in colour, as his skin became dark as charcoal, slowly turning to dust as the wind blows upon it._

**... All because of their thirst for Power...**

_As the body crumble away, the blown ash fly throughs the hellish landscape once known as the Elemental Continent, all that was left after the 3rd Shinobi War._

_Uninhabitable._

_Scarred._

_Lifeless._

**The End of the World...**

_The pale man cough once, as he stare at the burning sky. Feeling his life force diminishes away, he let out a single tear of regret._

_"What have I done..."_

_And with that, his body lights up, the various amount of chakra he collected became imbalance, and he exploded, taking away everything into oblivion, including the very world itself..._

_And all that was left..._

_Was** Darkness...**_

**You think I didn't notice what happen afterwards?**

_And suddenly, a single orb of light appear from the void._

**You think I wouldn't remember?**

_It seemingly float aimlessly, until it landed on a feminine looking palm._

**Oh no. No no no no no. I remember...**

_The orb shines brighter, until it illuminated the feminine figure which is holding it._

_The figure... of a **Goddess.**_

**I had hoped that it was time.**

_She whispered something to the orb..._

**Time where his suffering would finally be rewarded..**

_The orb then disappear, transported into another world, leaving the void empty and bare once more._

**... I should have known better.**

_Then all the event leading to this horrible moment replays, starting from when Naruto woke up without the memory of his world's demise, to the moment where he was "indoctrinated" into the cult, and now._..

As the town burns, the monster look towards the sky.

**"Mark my words, Gods of this world."**

It clench it's clawed hand, and point it to the sky.

**"I will destroy EVERYTHING you have built! Then, I'll destroy YOU!"**

It's tail wag in anger.

**"I have given you the opportunity to save your world, and yet you discarded it away!"**

**"You curse my partner with such fate, after all that he's been through... Now, you shall pay the price of such ignorance!"**

The sky rumbled at this proclamation, and rain came down from the heaven, signifying that they acknowledged it. Regardless, the fires keeps on burning, as if defying the very order of things.

The monster, seeing this, lower its hand and continue to walk away, leaving behind the once beautiful city, now lit aflame.

Its destination, unknown.

Whilst inside the mindscape of it's host, Naruto rest in the beast's humanlike palm, unconscious, as he shakes uncontrollably from the trauma his mind desperately tries to suppress.

Kurama watches this happens, with solemn look to its foxy face, as he draws the teen closer to his large body, trying to give whatever comfort it could provide to the helpless child...

**"I won't let them hurt you anymore, even if it kills me. I would wage a war to the entirety of the world, if I have to..."**

It focused on the trembling body, more specifically, the face, where the whiskers is at.

**"... Never again..."**


End file.
